


野莓果汁

by SlashCat412



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Parkersborn - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412
Summary: 受绿魔和黑蜘蛛的影响，Harry和Peter变成了一种令人绝望的扭曲关系
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	野莓果汁

野莓果汁  
事情有些不对劲。  
Harry想。  
他现在满口都是野莓果汁的味道。  
他讨厌的野莓果汁，他觉得这玩意儿甜得发腻的同时还掺杂着不伦不类的酸涩味，但他以前还是会买很多野莓果汁屯在冰箱里，因为Peter喜欢，那会儿他们还在同居。  
他喜欢看Peter喝完果汁的样子，那些带着甜腻的红色液体会沾在Peter的嘴唇上，每次Peter喝完果汁，Harry都会迫不及待地抓住他的手腕去吻他。  
他会先把Peter嘴唇上的果汁舔掉再把舌头伸进去，等到Peter因为喘不上气而发出闷哼声的时候Harry才会放开他。  
“我不知道你为什么会喜欢喝这玩意儿。”Harry评价道，“这果汁尝起来很怪。”  
“可你买了半个冰箱的量。”Peter说。  
“因为我喜欢看你喝。”Harry说完又把自己的嘴唇压了上去，这次他推了推Peter，把他放倒在厨房干净的餐桌上。  
这个餐桌他们几乎没用过，他们一般在客厅吃饭，这样他们能在吃饭的同时看电影，餐桌对Harry来说更像是一个提升情趣的道具。  
Peter经常半夜来喝野莓果汁，他有时候会被论文搞得七荤八素的，Peter老是赶不及去上课，所以他需要经常性地熬夜给自己补课，然后他需要一些能提神的东西，或者补充糖分的东西，有一次Harry从外面回来，他看到Peter正靠在冰箱上喝那些甜腻的果汁。  
Peter的棕发被他自己揉得乱糟糟的，胡乱翘着，他只穿了一件白衬衫，那件衬衫还是Harry的，估计是随手从沙发上拿的，他们经常这样，衣服乱扔，有时候得花上几个小时才能从那些乱糟糟的衣服堆里拣出各自的衣服，然后过不了几天他们的衣服就又混在一起了。  
“你今天回来得够晚的。”Peter放下手里的杯子跟Harry说，那件白衬衫对他来说太大了，衣服下摆空落落地在他的胯部晃动，而Peter一副刚饱受过蹂躏的样子，他跨着肩膀靠在那，衬衫因此歪得厉害。  
“你论文写完了？”Harry问。  
“刚结束。”Peter有些兴奋地说，“老实说现在我累得要死，但我一点也不困，甚至有些亢奋。”  
“太好了。”Harry抓过Peter，把他压在了那张餐桌上。  
那是他们第一次做，地点在公寓里几乎快被人遗忘的餐桌上，没有玫瑰花瓣也没有昂贵的植物精油，Peter刚写完一篇论文而Harry也折腾了一天，但这些并不妨碍Harry在那天晚上把Peter操到射出来，他一上来就把Peter吻得直喘气，然后他发现Peter的嘴唇其实跟野莓果汁一样红。  
Peter一开始惊慌失措地把自己的腿挂在Harry的腰上，他的手一直紧紧地扣着桌子的边沿，Harry则扣着Peter的腰免得他被自己撞得掉下桌子。  
他进入得很缓慢，他能感觉到Peter的不适，Peter皱着他的眉头，身体僵硬得不行，Harry伸手去抚摸他的阴茎，俯身去亲吻Peter的额头和嘴角，等Peter睁开眼睛看着他的时候Harry才开始动。  
他没有表现得那么急不可耐，他一开始动得很慢，跟Peter艰难的呼吸保持一样的频率，然后才开始加快，一下一下把自己插得更深，直到Peter有些呜咽起来，Harry就开始肆无忌惮地用力顶弄他。  
桌子被他们晃得厉害，发出摇摇欲坠的“咯噔咯噔”的响声，跟他们的喘息声混在一起，渗进这个深夜厨房每一寸凉丝丝的空气里，Harry有一瞬间怀疑他们要把这张桌子给搞垮了，几滴野莓果汁从桌上的玻璃杯里洒出来，沾在Peter的穿着的衬衫上。  
Peter猝不及防地被Harry操射了，他射在了Harry的牛仔衫上，Peter这才发现Harry只解了自己的皮带，他甚至没动一下身上牛仔衫的一颗扣子。  
“Harry，你的衣服！”  
“……无所谓。”Harry说，他笑着去亲吻Peter湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，“我不介意。”  
这会儿他们已经同居一年了，但是正式交往才三天，Peter被Harry扯到浴室的时候还有些迷糊，他们在浴室里又做了两次，Harry隔着湿透了的衬衫啃咬Peter的乳头，他这次把Peter扒光了压在墙上，不由分说地就抬起Peter的腿顶进去操干，Peter捏着Harry的肩膀小声地、急促地喘气，他的脸湿漉漉的，蓝眼睛里全是温热的、模糊的水汽。  
Harry凑上去去吻他，把Peter湿漉漉的、滚烫的喘息声和微弱的呻吟全堵在了喉咙里，只发出一点闷哼。  
Peter在高潮的时候小声地叫着Harry的名字，他紧紧攀住Harry的肩膀，急切地喊着“Harry……Harry……”，于是Harry扣住他的腰把自己狠狠地钉了进去。  
Peter只有在这时候才会叫出点声。  
Harry曾经无数次地想方设法要让Peter大声叫出来，他会用力地顶弄Peter，撩拨他的敏感部位，他会一边操他一边用手抚摸Peter的乳尖、阴茎、侧腰，或者亲吻他的耳朵，有时候Harry会把他按在自己房间那面等身镜前面，他小心地捏着Peter的下巴让他抬起头来，在镜子里注视着Peter有些失神的蓝眼睛，然后故意把Peter的大腿分得很开。  
但就算是这样，Peter最多只是喘得更厉害了一些而已，到最后他还是像平时一样急促地叫着Harry的名字，呼出来的热气喷在镜子上，他们的脸都变得模糊不堪，最后Peter总是会把手撑在镜子的框架上一边小心地推搡着，一边艰难地说话，“Harry，Harry，镜子会被弄脏的。”  
“干嘛老担心这些无所谓的事情，Pete？”Harry回答，他抚摸着Peter汗湿的棕发，然后猛地把自己操到最深的地方，让Peter直接射在了镜面上。  
“我会让人清理干净的。”  
“……我一点也不想让别人来处理……这些事。”Peter捂住脸，软绵绵地瘫坐在Harry怀里，他的耳朵尖都在充血，身上的衬衫垮得快滑到手肘的地方，Harry笑着把自己的头抵在Peter赤裸的肩膀上，接着Peter会惊恐地发现他又硬了。  
这才是Peter，Harry想，这才是他的Peter，害羞的、温顺的，固执地不肯叫出声的时候迷人到让自己欲罢不能的Peter。  
不是现在这个。  
现在Peter正跪在他的双腿间给他口交，以前的Peter不会这么干，真正的Peter不会这么干。  
Harry想到这里的时候，伸手抓住了Peter的头发把他用力地按向自己，他的下体几乎要操进Peter的喉咙，他清楚地听到Peter喉咙里发出的呜咽声，这让Harry差点就射了。  
Peter抬起眼睛，透过凌乱的刘海看向他。  
他的眼睛是冰蓝色的，眼角微微发红，Peter的眼睛带着冰蓝色的笑意挑衅地看着Harry。  
Harry把自己从Peter嘴里拔出来，他直接射在了Peter的脸上，而Peter先咳嗽了两声，坐在地上勾着嘴角笑起来。  
精液顺着他柔软的脸颊滑下来，Peter伸出舌头舔掉了嘴边的那些，他的嘴巴现在比野莓果汁还要红，还有些肿，他坐在地上，随意地拨了拨自己汗湿凌乱的刘海，他甚至还在流血，在这之前他们打了一架，Peter磕破了额头而Harry的颧骨被划破了。  
Peter仰着脖子注视着Harry。  
笑得真是欠操，Harry阴暗地想，他提起Peter黑色的衬衫领子把他翻过来按在地板上，粗暴地扯下他的皮带。  
“你想这么对我很久了，是吗，Harry？”Peter说。  
他现在的声音里也充满了让Harry不喜欢的那种类似野莓果汁的甜腻腔调。  
“你想过把我绑起来，把我的眼睛蒙上，让我含着你的阴茎，然后把我操得神志不清，叫得像个婊子一样。”Peter低低地笑起来，“你甚至还想过更糟糕的玩意儿不是吗，皮鞭？蜡烛？”  
Harry没说话，直接把自己整一根都挺了进去，他听到Peter有些痛苦地闷哼。  
这不好受，他们没有做任何前戏，唯一的一点润滑就是Harry的精液和Peter自己的唾液，他这次会被我操出血，Harry这么想着，带着一股莫名的快感狠命地摆弄着Peter，他比以往任何一次都要硬，也比以往任何一次都要难受。  
他以前绝对不会这么对Peter，虽然他知道自己无论有什么要求Peter都会尽量满足自己，他就是这么温顺的人，像一只安静乖巧的家猫，但Harry不会去因此去强迫Peter。  
不像现在，现在所有事情都乱了套，他们已经有一段时间没有见面了，自从Harry知道Peter就是蜘蛛侠之后，他们分开后只见过两次，一次在MJ的话剧上，一次在昨天，Harry袭击了Peter，那会儿Peter还在试图跟他解释自己没有杀掉Norman。  
然后就是今天晚上，Peter突然出现在了Osborn公寓里，他变得不太一样了，穿着黑色的衬衫，坐在公寓的吧台前喝着一杯野莓果汁，他转过来看着从外面回来的Harry，慵懒地靠在吧台上，“没想到你还会买这个玩意儿。”他晃了晃放在一旁的果汁盒。  
“我不再试图说服你了。”Peter说，他拨了一下自己垂下来的松散的刘海，“反正你也不会听，比起来我们还是打一架比较实际。”他顿了顿，忽然歪着脑袋冲Harry笑起来，他笑得有些冷，带着明显的挑逗的意味，“或者我再让你狠狠操一顿，最后一次。”  
于是就造成了现在的局面。  
Harry卷着Peter还沾着野莓果汁甜味的舌头，把他从地板上拉起来推倒在沙发上，Peter的下半身早就变得狼狈不堪，精液和血顺着他的大腿留下来，弄脏了Harry客室里的地毯。  
他审视着Peter陷在沙发里的身体，黑色的衬衫和暗红色的沙发皮让Peter的身体和脸色都有些苍白，他的腰上还有伤，是前天被Harry的刀划破的，薄汗黏在这副身体上，沿着Peter扭动的腰肢和紧致的肌肉线条慢慢滑动。  
他想起以前他们同居的时候，住在纽约的一个不大不小的公寓里，他们在顶层，没有吵闹的其他房客和喋喋不休的房东，除了Norman偶尔来这里视察一下，几乎没人来找他们，有时候安静得像是全世界就剩他们两个了一样。  
于是Harry和Peter可以肆无忌惮地发泄他们年轻的欲望，Harry可以随意把Peter抵在墙壁上，或者浴室的洗手台边，Harry还经常破坏他们的电影马拉松之夜，他们会就着昏暗的、灰白色的荧屏微光在沙发上做爱，Peter会在黑暗中抚摸Harry的脸，然后像往常一样带着哭腔小声地叫着Harry的名字一直到高潮，他们会让这事跟电影光碟一起持续一整晚。  
这才是他们该有的样子，热烈、急躁而绵长，充满爱意。  
不像现在这样。  
Harry用力挤压着Peter，把他原本就凌乱的下体搅弄得更加不堪，Peter恶意地夹紧自己的身体，随意地呻吟出声，跟湿哒哒的肉体撞击的声音混在一起，听上去放荡得毫无底线，他张着嘴，脸上带着欲求不满又有些轻蔑的表情，用身体的每一寸皮肤、紧绷着的每一条线条撩拨着Harry、不断地激怒Harry。  
事情有些不对劲，Harry再次想。  
在这个庞大的空间里，他们滚烫的喘息声交织在一起，跟以前一样又不大一样，空气里满是汗味、精液的檀腥味和微弱的血腥味，似乎每一缕都浸透着淫乱和暴戾。  
“你为什么不肯相信我呢Harry？”Peter疲倦地坐在沙发上问，他的衬衫随意地搭在身上，裤子被扔在了一边，胸膛、腰侧和大腿上都是紫红色掐痕，“我没有杀你的父亲。”  
“信你？”Harry冷着眼，“我甚至搞不清你是谁。”  
“不要说得你还是以前的Harry Osborn一样。”Peter回答，“你变得跟你父亲一样了，Green Goblin。”  
Peter捡起自己的裤子套上，他虚弱地扶着墙壁慢慢地走向大门。  
那杯盛着野莓果汁的玻璃杯早就被砸碎了，Harry看着滩在吧台上的红色液体，他和Peter的关系就跟这令人讨厌的果汁一样不伦不类。  
Peter已经走出了大门，Harry看了一眼剩下的果汁，把它全部倒进了水槽里，他知道第二天他还是会买一盒又一盒的野莓果汁放在冰箱，尽管之后可能再也没人来喝它们了。  
就像他知道Peter会留着Osborn公寓的钥匙一样，尽管他以后可能再也不会来Osborn公寓了。


End file.
